


Shuffle The Cards

by fandomsnstuff



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Body Swap, Gen, Species Swap, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsnstuff/pseuds/fandomsnstuff
Summary: Cycle 40, day 11Magnus and Lup returned from their trip into the nearby town with several bottles of an unknown drink. They say the merchant told them it’d provide them with a “wild time,” whatever that means. Lup used magic to charm the merchant into giving it to them at no cost, and they’ve convinced Davenport to let us have a party tonight.…Cycle 40, day 12So we figured out what the drink does.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans & Magnus Burnsides & Davenport & Merle Highchurch & Lucretia & Lup & Taako
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Shuffle The Cards

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the 2020 candlenights exchange (@thecandlenightszone on tumblr) and my recipient was @ihasafandom/@artbyifer on tumblr

**NOTE: This is a transcription of the original journals. Any writing errors have been kept for the sake of authenticity.**

Cycle 40, day 11

Magnus and Lup returned from their trip into the nearby town with several bottles of an unknown drink. They say the merchant told them it’d provide them with a “wild time,” whatever that means. Lup used magic to charm the merchant into giving it to them at no cost, and they’ve convinced Davenport to let us have a party tonight. 

…

So the partys in full swing, and this stuff that mags and lup brought is  good . Like good-good. Even davenport’s drinking it now. Magnus is challenging everyone to arm wrestling matches and we’re all losing obviously although lup used magic to cheat and almost had him. Taako refused to participate, merle gave it a shot but never had a chance. Barry tried, and was pretty good actually? For a dude his age, you know. He’s actually kinda strongish, you wouldn’t know by looking at him but he can carry a decent pile of firewood on his own. Not as much as magnus, but still. Davenport is also refusing to arm wrestle and now mags is looking at me. I’m gonna lose but i’ll indulge him.

Cycle 40, day 12

So we figured out what the drink does. 

Everyone woke up late this morning and hungover, as expected, only… we’ve all swapped bodies. It took a minute to calm everyone down and figure out who was who. It was pretty clear that Davenport is now in Taako’s body, because Taako doesn’t have a Captain Voice, but when he stood up and told everyone to calm down and shut up, it was certainly a Captain Voice. 

Body swap: who’s who?

Actual person -  Body

Davenport -  Taako

Merle \- Davenport

Magnus \- Merle

Lup \- Lucretia

Taako \- Lup

Barry \- Magnus

Lucretia \- Barry

In the midst of trying to figure out how to possibly reverse this effect, or if we’re stuck like this until the next cycle, I talked to everyone to get their thoughts on the situation. 

**Merle - Davenport**

“So, Merle, how are you feeling about all this?” 

“You know, Barry-”    
“I’m Lucretia.” 

“Right. You know, I’m usually pretty calm. Take things as they come. But this? This sucks! Look at me! I’m even shorter than I was before! Why’s Dav get to be one of the tall folks and I gotta be a good three inches shorter? Frankly, it’s not fair.” He huffs. “Hopefully he doesn’t get lightheaded from the change in altitude.” 

For the sake of an accurate record, I did laugh. Sorry Captain.

**Barry - Magnus**

“Barry.” 

“Lucretia.” 

“How’s it feel seeing your own body from the outside? Not to mention being in a completely different body at the same time.” 

“It’s weird as hell. You?” 

“Also weird. Especially since you and I are very much opposites. Is this what it feels like to have so much privilege?” 

Barry laughs. “No, that’s just being in your 50s.” 

“Speaking of age, how’s it feel being young Magnus?” 

“God, I haven’t been this strong since my 30s, probably.”

“You’re still strong.” 

“Not by this much. As the person currently occupying my body, you can attest to that.”

“True. So… with your newfound strength, what’s it make you wanna do?” 

“I don’t know… pick things up?” 

“Pick things up or… pick someone up?” 

Barry groans. “Don’t do this.” 

“Do what? I’m just saying if there’s someone you like who you want to pick up bridal style, now’s your chance cause you can pretend it’s to flaunt your new strength and not cause you have feelings for her.” 

Barry laughs. “You’re awful and I hate you.” 

“You can’t hate me when I’m you.”

“Go check on Taako or something, I should go… do… science.” 

Barry gets up and walks away.

**Taako - Lup, Lup - Lucretia**

“Hanging in there, Taako?” 

“This sucks!”

“Honestly I would argue you have it the easiest.” 

“No way! Look at me, Lucretia!”    
“I’m looking, and you look like Lup. Your twin sister. Who is the same age and height as you. Very few changes for you.” 

“I don’t think this woman has brushed her hair in two days.” 

Lup says “hey!” from across the room and comes over. “Don’t be rude, Koko. If my hair didn’t get brushed this morning, that’s on you.”

“You’re a mess of tangles, Lulu. How do you ever expect Barold to lovingly run his hands through your hair with tangles like these?” 

Lup gets flustered and glances at me. 

“I’m not him, remember? Just his body.” 

She relaxes. “Right. Sorry, Luce.” 

“No worries. How are you doing with all this?” 

“Oh my god, Luce. I’ve been waiting to talk to you about all of this cause holy shit girl. I thought you were an english major? What are these arms? You’re strong as hell! Also, you’re so pretty. Even rolling out of bed and looking in the mirror I thought: damn, how is Lucretia so pretty when she’s just woken up with a hangover?” 

I had no response to Lup’s fawning. Taako complained some more about the whole situation despite, as I said, arguably having it the easiest. 

**Magnus - Merle**

“How’s it feel going from second youngest crew member to the oldest?” (I ignore Merle’s “I’m not that old!”)

Magnus thinks it over. “I feel… crusty. And I’m not a fan of this beard. I’m a fan of MY beard, but this one is raising my body temperature by like 15 degrees, and I never thought he could feel the flowers he’s got in here, but I can feel them. So much and all the time.” 

“That’s unfortunate. I’m sure you’ll get used to it.” 

“I don’t want to get used to it! Besides, you’re old too.” (We ignore Barry’s “I’m not that old!!!”)

“I know, Barry can’t see for shit. But at least I’m not short.”   
“I can still kick you in the shins.” 

I laugh. “I’m gonna go talk to Davenport before you can.” 

Magnus makes Merle’s voice go as Old Man as possible, “get outta here, you youngin!”

**Davenport - Taako**

“How’s it going Captain?” 

He sighs. “Well, we’re not sure how to undo this, or if we can at all. I might send Magnus and Lup back out to find that merchant, see if they can get him to tell them how to undo this. I’m just not sure if I should send actual Magnus and Lup, or if I should send their bodies… meaning sending Barry and Taako.” 

I nod along in agreement. “How’s it been being in Taako’s body, though?” 

He runs his hands over his face. “That’s also why I want to get this fixed. I don’t think I have the willpower for his skin and hair routine, and his closet intimidates me. Also being tall is weird. Is this what it’s like for all of you?” 

“Pretty much. Merle isn’t happy that he’s still short.” 

“I know, he’ll get over it. How are you doing, Lucretia?” 

I shrug. “I’m getting used to it. Barry isn’t so bad, seems pretty low-maintenance if we’re stuck like this until next cycle.” 

“Hopefully we won’t have to be.” 

…

Davenport made a plan to send Barry-Magnus and Taako-Lup out the next day along with Magnus-Merle and Lup-Lucretia to find the merchant again and demand he tell them how to reverse the effects of the drink.

Cycle 40, day 13

Turns out, no extra mission was needed to find the merchant. Everyone woke up this morning, back in their rightful bodies. We’d all gone to bed in our own rooms, so the only thing wrong this morning was we were all shuffled around and in the wrong rooms. 

We dumped out any leftovers of the drink that we had, everyone wanting to avoid another body-swap situation. We’ll have to wait and see if the effects of the drink come back again without drinking it again, and if it’ll switch us all around in the same configuration or not. 

… 

Cycle 41, day 1

… 

The effects of the drink from early last cycle never returned, to everyone’s relief.

… 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @fandomsnstuff


End file.
